


Галактическая Инструкция Верховного Лидера: Как Построить Империю, Уничтожить Империю, и Все-Таки Добиться Девушки

by Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, mentions of pregna, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: Бен Соло, теперь счастливо живущий с Рей, вспоминает прошлое и дает молодому себе пару замечательных советов.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Галактическая Инструкция Верховного Лидера: Как Построить Империю, Уничтожить Империю, и Все-Таки Добиться Девушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Supreme Leader’s Guide to the Galaxy: How to Build an Empire, Destroy an Empire, and Still Get the Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220730) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



Арты от Сони Болконской:

  


1.

Начиная свой путь, будь готов к тому, что в некоторых моментах ты конкретно облажаешься. Но не переживай, в конце концов, ты _найдешь способ_ добиться девушки.

2.

Просто для ясности: на самом деле, моментов, когда ты конкретно облажаешься, будет много.

3.

Очень много.

4.

Вполне возможно — и даже скорей всего — твое детство будет далеко не идеальным. Постарайся не принимать это слишком близко к сердцу.

Если мать практически забудет о твоем существовании, отдав девяносто три целых, семь десятых процентов своих усилий (C3-P0 даст такую точную оценку) Новой Республике, постарайся не обижаться на нее.

Если отец будет смотреть на тебя с полуошеломленным — полуиспуганным выражением лица, когда ты с помощью своей загадочной, необузданной силы заставишь его двестикиллограмового лучшего друга-вуки парить в воздухе, постарайся не обижаться на него.

Если тебя отправят тренироваться в качестве падавана к твоему дяде Люку, и он попытается тебя убить, потому что ты, видите ли, пропитан тьмой — хотя, на самом деле, просто середина ночи, во тьму погружен весь Храм Джедаев, а ты всего лишь пытаешься уснуть — попробуй разубедить его:

— Дядя Люк, я не собирался никого трогать.

Он все равно поднимет световой меч над твоей головой и пробормочет что-то вроде:

— Я чувствую тьму внутри тебя.

А ты такой:

— Дядя Люк, сейчас _три часа ночи!_

Но он продолжит замахиваться мечом, и ты понятия не будешь иметь, что предпринять в свою защиту. Минуту назад ты во сне разрисовывал кистью для каллиграфии голых твилечек, а теперь вдруг очухиваешься посреди речи о непослушном племяннике…

Что же. Если это случится, придется сильно постараться не обижаться на него.

Если тебе покажется, что ты недостоин любви, слишком отличаешься от других, или будто твоя вина, раз все рушится — постарайся не принимать это слишком близко к сердцу. В детстве ты не будешь этого знать, но очень часто взрослые (даже те, кто большинством галактики считаются непогрешимыми) понятия не имеют, что делают. И три героя войны, спасшие упомянутую галактику множество раз, возможно, не самые квалифицированные люди в вопросе воспитания детей.

5.

Когда ты в одиночестве окажешься на самом дне, и Сноук предложит взять тебя под свое морщинистое, дряблое крыло — не соглашайся. Сопротивляйся как можно сильнее, не корефанься с рыцарями Рен (хотя да, они выглядят супер крутыми, и ты захочешь иметь такую же команду, экипировку и общую эстетику), а еще держись подальше от всего, что связано с ситхами.

Ты _должен_ попытаться. Впрочем, шансов у тебя будет мало, крифф бы их побрал, ничтожно мало, и, скорее всего, в итоге ты сдашься.

6.

Несколько разных советов:

Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы попросить у отдела закупок большую двухметровую кровать. В конце концов, ты _ужасно_ высокий.

В идеале ты должен съедать пять порций овощей в день. Постарайся хотя бы одну.

Никогда не смейся над золотым халатом Сноука. Или отхватишь недельное дежурство по уборке туалетов на «Превосходстве».

Во имя любви к Силе, не мастери перекрестный световой меч. Это, может, и выглядит круто, но тебе потребуются месяцы тренировок и около трех миллионов бакта-пластырей, чтобы привыкнуть к нему.

7.

Спустя много лет после инцидента в Храме Джедаев, когда Митака сообщит тебе, что какой-то дроид угнал грузовой корабль, не реагируй и не круши перед собой консоль. Это дорогое оборудование, ремонтные техники и так уже перегружены работой.

Вместо этого, когда он упомянет девушку, глубоко вдохни, медленно повернись и спокойно поинтересуйся:

— Что за девушка?

8.

(Встреча всей твоей жизни, Бен.)

9.

К твоему сведению: хреновой идеей будет лишить сознания свою половинку Силовой Диады, отнести ее на корабль, привязать бессознательное тело к пыточному креслу, сесть на корточки и несколько часов пристально пялиться на нее. А также оскорблять ее друзей, без согласия проникнуть в ее сознание и копаться в голове, пока она бесцеремонно не вышвырнет тебя оттуда. Вот тогда-то ты, наконец, поймешь, что больше не одинок и нашел себе равную.

Это приятное чувство. Но идея _все равно_ хреновая.

10.

(Это будет очень, очень, _очень_ приятное чувство, особенно та часть, где ты ее несешь. Но нет.)

11.

Аналогичным образом отметеливание ее лучшего друга (того, с раздражающей привычкой на каждом шагу орать ее имя), не прибавит тебе симпатии. И не надо гоняться за ней с лазерным мечом, или (слегка покровительственно) предлагать обучить путям силы. Вполне возможно, ты только еще больше разонравишься.

Но зато, после всего этого, ты получишь довольно крутой шрам.

12.

Надирая тебе зад, она будет выглядеть чертовски хорошенькой.

Не связанное: струящийся подол черной мантии в пол идеально подходит для сокрытия несвоевременной эрекции.

13.

Если Сноук в миллионный раз за десять лет унизит тебя (действительно не стоило в первую очередь идти к нему), то вполне нормально со злостью впечатать свой шлем в стену турболифта и разбить его в пух и прах. На самом деле, это отличный опыт освобождения, который символизирует личностный рост, позволит более открыто проявлять эмоции и уменьшит зависимость от трясины прошлого.

Но, что бы ни случилось, повторяю: не заставляй штурмовика спасать оставшиеся части твоего шлема, чтобы потом космическая обезьяна собрала их обратно. Это удивительно бессмысленное решение, не имеющее никакой цели, кроме увеличения продаж мерча.

14.

Слабым местом Хакса является четырехкиллограмовая кошка по имени Миллисент. Ты можешь шантажировать его угрозой для жизни этой кошки — мелочно, но действенно.

Кроме того, всегда имей при себе ролик для одежды. У тебя злосчастная привычка носить черное, и Хаксу не следует знать, что Миллисент проводит много времени в твоей каюте, а ты позволяешь ей сидеть на коленях.

15.

Когда сила начнет соединять тебя с Мусорщицей, просто расслабься.

Ты захочешь узнать, как, зачем и для чего связь соединила именно вас. У тебя возникнут десятки технических и математических вопросов, на которые покажется важным узнать ответы, но поверь мне: это не так.

Просто почувствуй ее. Воспользуйся возможностью поговорить с ней. Объяснить. Подразнить. Окунись в осознание того, что ты впервые в жизни с кем-то объединён. Связан.

Кроме того, до тех пор, пока вы двое не научитесь контролировать так называемый «форсбонд», думаю, будет не очень хорошей идеей разгуливать полуголым (или, упаси Сила, голым). Даже если ты один в собственной каюте.

16.

Не обращай внимания на предыдущее замечание: полуголый прикид, возможно, не такая уж ужасная идея.

Тем не менее убедись, что никогда не пропускаешь дни тренировок.

17.

И запасись маслом для массажа. Никогда не знаешь, когда оно сможет пригодиться.

18.

Просто выслушай расстроенную, растерянную и мокрую, точно Миллисент, Рей после того, как она вымазалась в каком-то дерьме банты и отчаянно нуждалась в обычном душе.

В самом деле, просто выслушай.

Общение, не требующее ничего взамен — то, чего у Рей очень мало в жизни. Поначалу она испугается, но ты должен быть нежным и понимающим. Терпеливым. Убеди ее, что чувствовал себя так же, как и она сейчас. Что она далеко не первая с такой проблемой. Что она не одинока.

Если она поднимет взгляд, приоткроет губы и протянет к тебе руку, не забудь снять перчатку. Посмотри на нее и впервые осознай, как она прекрасна. Не только как воин или форсъюзер, но и как _она сама._

Позволь осознанию ее великолепия ударить тебя поддых. Почувствуй свет, который она подарит. Позволь ей посмотреть на тебя взглядом, где не будет стремления тебя использовать, уничтожить или опустошить. Протяни руку и позволь узнать тебя так, как хочешь узнать ее. Кожа Рей будет теплой и удивительно мягкой, и ты увидишь в ее глазах свое будущее (хотя, что критически важно, _не всё_ ).

Когда притащится Люк (он еще не избавился от своей идиотской привычки не вовремя врываться посреди ночи в чужие хижины), и ваша связь разорвется — не бойся. Не реагируй. Не отдавай на корабле приказ приготовиться перевернуть всю галактику в поисках Рей.

Просто подсознательно почувствуй, что она, наконец-то, сама идет к тебе.

19.

Когда твоя девушка прилетит впервые — стоит придумать способ встретить ее получше, чем обыскать и арестовать.

(Если честно, _любые_ способы будут лучше.)

20.

В ту самую секунду, когда Сноук прикажет тебе привести к нему девушку, ты уже будешь знать, что нужно делать.

Но не будешь иметь ни малейшего представления, _как_ это провернуть, а это немаловажная деталь. В турболифте постарайся думать только о том, как раз и навсегда убить старого пердуна, и не обращай внимания на Рей, которая окажется так близко к тебе. (Будет очень трудно сосредоточиться на работе, но ты должен постараться.)

Не связанное: плотный подол черной мантии до бедер тоже идеально подходит для сокрытия несвоевременной эрекции.

21.

Когда вы снова останетесь вдвоем, потому что довольно эпично убьете всех остальных в зале, у тебя появится шанс сделать шаг навстречу.

Ты должен знать, что существует целое искусство, как правильно делать предложения и тому подобное (в которое, возможно, войдет совместное правление Галактикой). У тебя может сложиться впечатление, что если ты просто протянешь свою руку, то она, без сомнений, примет ее. Возможно, ты решишь, что перечисление недостатков возлюбленной и напоминание о болезненном прошлом — это хорошее начало речи. Или подумаешь, что вставочка «но не для меня» сможет все это смягчить. Короче, если ты сделаешь всё это, то сильно ошибешься. Много лет спустя, когда получишь неограниченный доступ к мыслям Рей и сможешь воочию увидеть, как прозвучали те слова, ты по-настоящему охренеешь.

Вместо короткой заготовленной речи, попробуй что-нибудь попроще. Возможные варианты включают в себя:

«Мне очень нравится твоя новая прическа и мастерство владеть мечом»  
«Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь»  
«Я думаю о тебе. Все время»  
«Закончим с эпичными битвами. Теперь я спасу твоих друзей»

Рассмотри, в частности, проявление толики доброй воли по отношению к «Сопротивлению». Это сэкономит тебе примерно год холодного пренебрежения и бойкота.

22.

Не называй Сокол рухлядью. Скорее всего, ты был зачат именно на нем.

23.

Не верится, что говорю это, но вопль: «Я уничтожу ее!» — перед аудиторией в несколько сотен человек, пока флот имперских шагоходов будет медленно бороздить пространство навстречу остаткам названной семьи Рей, _не_ сделает будущие дружеские праздники более приятными.

24.

После битвы при Крейте не надо, повторяю, не надо брить голову.

Да, тебя отвергнут. Да, ты будешь по ней скучать. Да, ты подумаешь, что забавная новая прическа сможет поднять тебе настроение. Только вот форма твоей головы не подходит даже для короткой стрижки, не говоря уже о лысине.

Хакс подговорит штурмовиков дразнить тебя прозвищем «Лысенький Рен», Прайд неодобрительно подожмет губы, а рыцари демонстративно откажутся комментировать твой новый имидж, ведь хорошего им сказать нечего. Пройдет вечность, прежде чем волосы отрастут и закроют уши, а ты будешь каждую секунду сожалеть о своем решении. В первую очередь потому, что целый год будешь стрематься связываться с Рей по форсбонду из-за страха быть высмеянным.

25.

Темные повелители — и я не могу лишний раз это не подчеркнуть — _не_ рыдают с ведерком мороженного, слушая Тейлор Свифт, после яростной мастурбации на украденные записи с камер видеонаблюдения за бывшей подружкой.

Темные повелители рукоблудствуют с бесстрастным лицом, а главное — _молча._

26.

Каким-то образом Палпатин вернется. (Сильно не копайся в этом вопросе.)

А еще выяснится, что Рей — его внучка через сына. (И в этом тоже не копайся. Особенно не думай о том, как зачали упомянутого сына: это ужасная визуализация, и, к тому же, ты не захочешь зациклиться на факте, что у Шива, крифф его, Палпатина был секс, а у тебя нет.)

Наличие или отсутствие родословной Рей, на самом деле, не имеет большого значения. Но у вас обоих будут очень интересные видения о Троне Ситхов (который, кстати, одноместный). Не забудь отложить это в список эротических фантазий.

27.

Чувак, не кради ее новое красивое ожерелье. Это хреновый ход.

28.

Но если тебе непременно нужно украсть ее новое красивое ожерелье, то не вздумай, повторяю, _не вздумай_ надевать его под тунику. Неизвестно, когда окажешься голым в раздевалке с рыцарями.

29.

Когда она корыстно воспользуется моментом твоей слабости и пронзит тебя твоим же собственным перекрестным световым мечом (это просто неизбежность, верно?) не смей делать столь обиженное и обманутое выражение лица. Ты прекрасно будешь понимать, что заслужил. А потому будь благодарен, когда она решит использовать свои новые крутые силовые способности для исцеления, а не чтобы окончательно добить.

(Возможно — если только будешь ранен не так сильно, что не сможешь говорить — спроси ее, можно ли сохранить шрам на лице. Он действительно будет крутым и очень тебе понравится.)

Когда она скажет, хотя и не такими словами, что с удовольствием приняла бы твое предложение о совместном правлении галактикой не тупи ты так сильно, знай, пришло время вернуть контроль над собственной жизнью.

30.

Швыряние своего главного оружия в океан в качестве символического акта искупления, может быть, и крутой шаг, но уж точно не самая практичная идея. Особенно, если соберёшься помочь любви всей своей жизни в борьбе против самого сильного форсъюзера Галактики. Это так, к слову.

31.

Нет необходимости в кардинальных изменениях прикида. Просто сними плащ и тунику, а потом беги в черном джемпере, который и так уже на тебе. Обещаю, ей понравится.

32.

Некоторые несвязанные дополнительные советы:

«Шепот» — абсолютно логичное и очаровательное название для TIE-истребителя, что бы там ни говорил Хакс.

Вяленое мясо банты — отличный источник белка.

Жидкая подводка для глаз очень трудно наносится. Если тебя так уж тянет принять свою готическую фазу (не рекомендую ее), то черный карандаш для глаз — лучший вариант. Особенно, если тебе нужно подвести накрашенные темной помадой губы.

Отцеубийство обычно не одобряют, даже если твой папаша ни разу за три десятилетия так и не смог устроить тебе нормальный день рождения.

Никто не уходит бесследно. _Никто, даже ты._

33.

Я знаю, ты думаешь, что отправишься на Экзегол спасать Рей, но, как обычно, все неправильно поймёшь.

Каким-то образом Рей доберется до планеты намного раньше тебя, несмотря на то, что успеет залететь на Ак-То, развести там костер и забрать нелепую устаревшую транспортную технику, потому что…

Не спрашивай. Реально.

Когда тебя окружат рыцари Рен, и ты, естественно, останешься в меньшинстве (Кому они преданы? И вообще, кто эти парни?) у тебя появится хорошая возможность поразмыслить над идиотизмом выбрасывания своего светового меча перед тем, как прилететь сюда. Воспользуйся этим шансом.

Затем используй Силу и сообщи Рей, что ты рядом. Она будет счастлива, очень счастлива видеть тебя. Ты почувствуешь ее радость, такую же яркую, как и твоя собственная. И в этот момент подумаешь: даже если все рухнет, даже если последним, что ты сделаешь в этой жизни — это встанешь рядом с ней, пока она побеждает абсолютное зло… Он того стоит. Этот единственный прекрасный момент.

Тогда Рей передаст тебе световой меч и в последний раз выручит тебя. Не волнуйся, ты не оставишь ее безоружной: она принесет два световых меча, чтобы противостоять Палпатину, потому что…

Это не имеет значения. Просто прими как данность, впрочем, и все остальное в фильме тоже.

Пока побеждаешь рыцарей, немного продемонстрируй наследие Соло. Можно разочек побыть крутым. Рей не станет возражать.

34.

Когда вы останетесь вдвоем… ну, еще ее дедушка на этом странном подъемном кране, и… эти люди ситхи? Это что, арена? Что, _вообще_ , за место?

Во всяком случае, когда вы останетесь вдвоем, воспользуйся мгновением. Только одним коротким мгновением. Посмотри на нее, на ее красоту, на все, что она олицетворяет.

Вполне возможно, что это твой последний шанс.

35.

Если и существует кто-то точно знающий, что бросать людей в яму — не гарантированный способ их убить, то это император, мать его, Палпатин. И все же…

36.

Ты почувствуешь смерть Рей в ту же секунду, как это произойдет. Ты будешь на полпути из этой дурацкой гребаной ямы, и ощутишь, как растягивается и рвется между вами связь. Это будет в тысячу — нет, в миллион раз больнее, чем быть пронзенным собственным световым мечом.

Стисни зубы и продолжай карабкаться.

Как только ты обнаружишь ее безжизненное тело, постарайся не паниковать. Потерпи неудачу и позволь себе впасть в панику на несколько коротких мгновений.

Затем сделай глубокий вдох, успокойся и сделай ВОТ ЭТУ ФИГНЮ. Может быть, ты никогда не делал ВОТ ЭТУ ФИГНЮ; может быть, ты даже не уверен, что _это_ такое; может быть, _этого_ никогда не было в твоем арсенале форсъюзера. Но ты волшебным образом будешь знать, что делать, ведь Рей это делала, а ты с ней одно целое. Так что закрой глаза, дотронься до ее живота и сделай ВОТ ЭТУ ФИГНЮ. 

Если ты сделаешь это хорошо, она, наконец, возьмет тебя за руку.

Если ты сделаешь это очень хорошо, она прошепчет твое имя и обхватит лицо своими прохладными пальцами.

Если ты сделаешь это _идеально_ , она, возможно, даже тебя поцелует.

37.

Твой «Орден», который «Первый Орден» — не путай с «Последним Орденом», о котором заливал Палпатин, а именно…

Короче. «Первый Орден» все еще будет силен, даже если Палпатин проиграет. Твоя задача будет заключаться в том, чтобы отправить свою задницу обратно в штаб-квартиру «Первого Ордена» и уничтожить их.

Так что перестань целоваться со своей девушкой, скажи ей, что вы скоро увидитесь и садись в истребитель.

38.

 _Не_ беги назад за последним поцелуем. Это очень чувствительный ко времени вопрос.

39.

Когда она приземлится на Ак-То, выйдет из «Сокола», а затем побежит к тебе улыбаясь и крича: «Бен! Бен, тебя изгнали!» — постарайся не выглядеть слишком огорченным. Честно говоря, с тебя должны были содрать кожу за твои грехи. Живьем освежевать за глупость. Высечь за идиотизм. Изгнание — это даже не десятая часть того, что ты заслужишь.

Вместо этого спроси:

— Как такое возможно?

Ее легкая улыбка будет очаровательна.

— Ну, знаешь. Бывает такое, что у тебя есть куча грязного компромата на генералов «Сопротивления», которые так же временные лидеры восстановленной Республики.

— Грязного компромата? — вскинешь ты голову. — На кого же?

— На всех до единого. Но, в основном, на По Дэмерона.

— Оу. — Ты кивнешь в знак понимания. И тогда тебя осенит: — Погодите-ка, По Дэмерон — один из временных руководителей восстановленной Республики?

— Да.

Ты почешешь затылок, смутно припоминая По Дэмерона из своей юности.

— Не очень-то хорошая идея.

— Нет, — весело согласится Рей. — А ты знаешь, что он раньше торговал спайсом?

— _Что?_

— Работал на картель и все такое.

Ты еще немного почешешь затылок.

— И когда же? Он был сыном пары из «Альянса Повстанцев», потом поступил в Летную Академию, а затем перешел на сторону «Сопротивления»… — И в этот момент просто махни рукой. Это не имеет никакого значения. Последовательность, вероятно, здесь не самая сильная сторона. — Ну, я был Верховным Лидером. Наверное, не мне его осуждать.

— Да. — Рей покажет на себя пальцем и кивнет. — А я Мусорщица. Можем потрепаться об этом весь день.

Ты легко потеряешь нить разговора и будешь поглощен красотой ее нежной улыбки. Но постарайся сосредоточиться на важных вещах.

Скажи ей:

— Спасибо.

— За что же?

_За все._

— За мою жизнь.

Она прочистит горло и отвернется.

— Я думаю, это мне следует тебя благодарить.

Ты скажешь:

— Тогда, мы квиты. — Хотя этого не произойдет. Ты никогда не станешь ей равен, потому что Рей просто нет равных.

Тогда ты, наконец, соберешься с духом и спросишь: 

— Когда планируешь вернуться назад? — Постарайся не выдать в голосе тоски. Она уже и так много для тебя сделала. Ты должен быть счастливым и благодарным, а не топить ее в своей плаксивой нужде.

— Вернуться назад? — она наклонит голову и смутится.

— К твоим друзьям. В Новую Республику.

— О. — В этот момент она может покраснеть и отвернуться. — Я не…

Если голос Рей затихнет в долгом молчании, а ты не поймешь, что же она пыталась сказать, можешь подтолкнуть ее:

— Ты не…?

— Я думала… — Рей прочистит горло. — Думала, что останусь здесь. На острове. С тобой.

Ты не совсем поймешь, что она имеет в виду. Возможно, ты даже почувствуешь потребность моргнуть. Несколько раз.

— Но твои друзья…

— До них можно добраться. Очень легко. На «Соколе». И у них собственная жизнь. Роуз встречается с Джанной, Финн пытается заставить Роуз бросить Джанну, чтобы выбрать его, хотя она, вероятно, никогда этого не сделает. По повсюду целуется с Зори, не говоря уже о Клауде и Бо, которым, если честно, нужно уже где-нибудь уединиться… Такие дела.

Ничего страшного, если ты не поймешь, о ком или о чем она будет говорить. Просто слушай, пока Рей не прервется и не пожмет плечами. Ее глаза могут подозрительно заблестеть, прежде чем она продолжит:

— Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я осталась… Тогда я могла бы просто…

Тебе потребуется несколько минут, чтобы осмыслить происходящее, ведь у тебя много достоинств, но сообразительность точно не входит в их число. А когда, наконец, поймешь, о чем же она говорит… Когда все же дойдет смысл и значение слов, то осознание, что вы с Рей чувствуете к друг другу одно и тоже, обрушится на тебя словно лавина.

— Рей, — произнесешь ты хриплым и едва слышным голосом. — Рей…

Если захочется нервно сглотнуть — можешь это сделать. Попытайся улыбнуться. Ты поднимешь руку, потянешься к ее щеке, а затем остановишься всего в миллиметре от кожи, ведь попросту _не посмеешь_ коснуться. Вполне вероятно, что ты потерпишь неудачу во всех без исключения попытках показать, как много она для тебя значит. И если это произойдет, то вполне допустимо просто сделать следующее: встать перед ней на колени, уткнуться лицом в ее мягкий, плоский живот и почувствовать тепло принятия, когда она мягко засмеется, запуская пальцы в твои волосы.

40.

Ты не продержишься долго, когда в первый раз будешь заниматься любовью. Ни во второй, ни в третий, ни…

Вообще-то, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем ты окажешься полностью бесполезен в постели. Но она будет терпелива, пока ты изучишь ее и свое тело, и то, насколько они подходят друг другу. Она будет мягко смеяться, когда ты кончишь всего лишь через несколько толчков, как глубоко в нее войдешь. Рей будет нежно целовать, слизывать капли пота с твоей шеи и позволит загладить вину губами и пальцами.

Будь с ней помягче. Она сильнее, чем думает, но некоторые ее части мягкие и нежные. Когда ты раздвинешь языком пухлые губки ее влагалища, не поддавайся искушению укусить их; когда она будет медленно и игриво облизывать твои яички и наслаждение захлестнет тебя с головой, не наматывай на кулак ее волосы и не тяни их; когда она подастся бедрами навстречу тебе в попытке принять член поглубже, обхвати руками узкую талию и постарайся замедлить движения, пока она не растянется достаточно, чтобы принять тебя полностью.

Когда она скажет, что больше не может кончать — не верь ей. Ты научишься доводить ее еще до одного или двух оргазмов.

41.

«Во-первых, «Рей Скайуокер» звучит ужасно, во-вторых, это просто бессмысленно, ты не можешь просто брать имена случайных людей, и, черт возьми, почему ты выбрала фамилию Люка, а не Леи, когда она была _намного_ добрее к тебе?!» — звучит капризно, по-детски и излишне агрессивно.

Вместо этого вежливо предложи: «А как насчет «Рей Соло?»

42.

Годы спустя, в восстановленном храме, вы создадите «Новый Орден Форсъюзеров» — «Орден», который будет преодолевать фальшивую дуальность прошлого, не позволяя критиковать ни любовь, ни надежду, ни гнев.

Годы спустя, приятной летней ночью, когда небо будет ясным, а легкий ветерок донесет до Храма Джедаев запах океана, возьми Рей за руку и отведи на свою любимую вершину утеса. Пусть она сядет меж твоих ног. Ты будешь любоваться морем и наслаждаться теплом спины, прижатой к твоей груди.

После захода солнца посмотри на звезды и вспомни, что когда-то был момент — много моментов — когда между вами двумя стояла целая Галактика. Приди в восторг от безграничной силы любви, благодати, искупления. Прикоснитесь к немного округлившемуся животу Рей и подумай, будут ли у ваших дочерей ее веснушки и характер Скайуокеров.

И когда ее пальцы переплетутся с твоими, она посмотрит на твою ладонь и вздохнет: «Бен. Я люблю твои руки» — улыбнись и поцелуй в макушку.

Никогда не забывай, что ты сделаешь неправильный выбор на многих этапах своего пути. И никогда не забывай, что каким-то образом тебе все же удастся попасть именно сюда — _туда, где ты и должен быть._


End file.
